The Timeless One
by Midnight296
Summary: a Story of half-elf who process with strange powers name Eirik, she plays an important role in The Timeless one


**The Timeless One**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Warcraft or the characters Blizzard does, I only own the characters I create it so don't sue me. Enjoy reading.

Timeline: the story will be during the wrath of king lich and the frozen throne expansions and before Battle of Azeroth expansion.

 **Chapter One**

~Character POV~

I stood on a top level of Windrunner spire after I slain every single cult members as well put the fallen rangers to rest, I looked around me to see my home for years was now in ruins thanks to Arthas Menethil and before I go on, I should tell the story of mine.

Who am I and what am I?

My name is Eirik, I am few years old even I look 14 years old; I am half elf however my other half I am not sure of it but I was said I was half human which I wonder if it was true. I am both ranger and magic user. However there is a secret and only a few saw it; I have this thing stuck in my chest, the surface of it was smooth like a gem.

I was born at Kul Tiras and was taken by Proudmoore family, I stayed with them till I was 9 years old and then ran away after I overheard what Daelin and Katherine Proudmoore talked and how I was called a monster by Daelin after what happened earlier.

I packed what I can of my own things and left, I sneaked my way into one of the trading ships, however, I didn't where the ship I was in went till later which it was docked at Windrunner village there, I start to live on my own, I was eating nothing but dry bread and apple, however, one rainy night I was very ill and ending up passing out under a tree, I was not aware of who found me nor where I was taken.

I woke after three days from the fever, at first I was scared to wake up in a strange room till I saw who was with me in the bedroom; the person was none other than Sylvanas Windrunner.

She spoke to me gently and was asking me few questions after replied them, she then told me to rest and left me to rest.

After I was fully recovering and I was wondering on my own, I then learned the Windrunner adopted me so that meant one thing, I will be trained to become a ranger which something I always wanted to be.

Three years passed; I was excellent in using bow and arrows as well knife however one day all the happy days has come to an end when the Scourge attacked.

Everything was gone; the family that adopted me was no more, the only one remained alive was Veressa, the rest was dead, I seen them all die also Sylvanas the one who save me and bring me in her family, the one taught to be a ranger also gone, she was killed by that bastard Arthas Menethil who slain his own father, his mother and destroy the city as well other countless of lives; elves, humans, dwarves and gnomes.

What worse was that bastard escaped and went back to Northrend to hide in his ice crown and left everyone to deal with the loss of the lives that were gone.

I… I still don't believe it but my home was, my family was gone, everything was in ruin and that bastard.. piece of horse shit.. fucked up prince will pay, I will find him and kill him, I don't care that Jaina used to be his lover but again he just broken up with her, he did hurt her and he hurt her with all he has done.

I will find you Arthas Menethil and I will END YOU… Let the hunt begins.

~End Character POV~

The hooded figure stood on the top floor of the Windrunner spire, she listened closely of what was around her, she heard something but she chose to ignore it for a moment till she felt someone stood behind just as that someone stood at the staircase.

Sylvanas Windrunner was finally able to visit her home even after the place was in ruins, she noticed the corpses of both cult and fallen ranger were on floor as she went upstairs, she wondered who could be doing that, she went on top of spire and saw a hooded figure stood there, she took off the blade "who are you? And what business you have here in my home?" she demanded.

The hooded figure turned and looked at her "I am doing the same as you." She said, "I am just visiting." She added.

Sylvanas looked at the hooded figure "this is a private place and a home of Windrunner, you have no right to be here." She said "who are you, intruder? Answer or I will kill you." She added, she did notice the girl has not yet pulled her blade from her side or even used her bow which rested on the girl's back.

The hooded figure sighed as she looked at the sea "you used to be General Ranger, one of the best general rangers." She said, "that bastard did kill you when he attacked our home." She added as she finally lowered the hooded.

Sylvanas looked to see the mysterious figure has shorter elf ear which meant she was a half-elf. The girl looked at her "he did kill Sylvi, he killed my family and I… will kill him for causing so many deaths." She added.

Sylvanas's red eyes widen as she looked at the girl who stood before her, she couldn't believe it, it was her, the same girl she brought in Windrunner family years ago, the same girl who was adopted by Windrunner family "Eirik!" she said as she lowered her blade, she couldn't believe seeing the girl after this year sure the girl has grown since the last time Sylvanas saw her.

Eirik nodded and smiled "long time Sylvi, it been a long time." She stepped closer.

Sylvanas sheath her blade and pulled the girl into her arms hugging her "indeed it had been a long time." She said in her dead ghostly tone before she gently pushed her to look at her closely. She smiled "you grown up so much the last time I saw you." She added.

Eirik nodded "yes Sylvi." She smiled "and I am now a ranger." She added.

The undead elf smiled "you finally did it." She added.

Eirik nodded "yes and I was promoted to captain ranger last week." She told her.

Sylvanas patted Eirik's shoulder gently "good work little one." She said.

Eirik beamed before she and Sylvanas sat and talked to one another about what happened the last few years.


End file.
